


Lose your temper

by Le_Salt_Bucket



Series: Academy Days [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't Test Me, F/F, Robyn and Winter have never interacted but I don't care, There's not enough content with them and I will write it all if I have to, They are very gay and both have history with each other if you know what I mean ;)))), based off of a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Salt_Bucket/pseuds/Le_Salt_Bucket
Summary: Winter is upset at her lack of control, but another may have something to say about it.... (Vol. 7 Ch. 9 spoilers)
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee
Series: Academy Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Lose your temper

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a post by frankielucky on t-mblr!! Find it here: https://frankielucky.tumblr.com/post/190420159823/self-care-is-taking-a-break-from-work-by-obsessing and please give them some love!

Winter stood outside in the hallway, back pressed against the wall as she stood there, arms crossed, waiting for her anger to boil down. She had played right into her father’s hands with her outburst. She thought she had a better grasp of her emotions, that she was no longer one of his pawns. Yet here she was, standing around like a scolded child.

“Winter Schnee.” Winter glanced over at the door, eyes narrowing as Robyn Hill stood across from her, a smirk on her face. “Wow, I really haven’t seen you lose your temper like that since the academy.”

“That’s one way to put it. What do you want, Hill?”

Robyn chuckled, causing Winter to bristle. “Relax. Can’t I just check on a friend?”

“A friend? Last I checked we weren’t friends,” Winter pushed herself off of the wall and strode up to Robyn, stopping right as they were face to face. “A certain someone made sure of that.”

Robyn glanced down, swallowing hard as she looked back at Winter’s eyes. “Yeah. Well, we both did things back at the academy that we aren’t proud of.”

Breathless nights and reckless inhibitions, swollen lips and heavy laughter, freedom and companionship. They had something at one point. But now it was gone.

“I must commend you though. You really . . .” Words trailed off as Robyn’s eyes drifted down again, back down to Winter’s lips. And Winter decided to do something that they would both enjoy.

She grabbed the back of Robyn’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Robyn stiffened at first and then relaxed, her own hand reaching up to wrap itself in Winter’s hair, deepening the kiss as she desperately tried to convey years of unsaid words, unspoken feelings, all into one kiss. Soft yet sharp was how Robyn would describe Winter Schnee and kissing her was no different. She stumbled forward and Winter took a step back and they broke apart, breathing heavily as they took a moment.

“What was that for?” Was all Robyn could manage, her hand slipping down to trace the side of Winter’s face.

“I just wanted to figure out what you walked around so confident about.” 

“And? Did you?”

Winter’s fingers traced Robyn’s lips and she couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. “I’m not sure.”

Robyn let out a breathless laugh as she took a step back, her hands falling to her side. “You’re not sure?”

“Did I stutter?” A commanding tone slipped into Winter’s voice, blue eyes boring into violet. Robyn gulped, a blush creeping up her neck as memories surfaced. With a grin, Robyn moved in close and whispered into Winter’s ear.

“No, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's not nearly enough content involving Robyn and Winter and I will fill the tag myself if I have to don't test me.
> 
> And just to add a little something for people, there's gonna be more exploration regarding those "Academy Days" ;) I've got something in the works, let's just say that. And I haven't forgotten about Not All Things Are Black and White! Things are happening folks!


End file.
